


Rockhead

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Established Relationship, Husbands, Hybrids, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Stubborn Lee Taeyong, daily life, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong is too stubborn to ask for help.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Rockhead

Taeyong was sitting another hour on his documents from work that he still hadn't finished. It was one o'clock at night and the man was exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't go to sleep until he translated them to Japanese.

Lee at the company where he worked boasted the best knowledge of the language, so he was usually given the task to translate some things. This time the complexity of the paragraphs made it difficult for him and the Korean had been thinking about it for several hours. His husband had been sleeping sweetly in bed long ago, and Lee was furious that he still couldn't join him.

Losing hope that he would do it before morning, Taeyong went to the kitchen to prepare another cup of coffee for himself, hoping that it would give him energy. When he sat at the table with a steaming drink, he put his glasses back on his nose and continued working.

He was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening and the slippers shuffling through the hall. Shortly after, a sleepy hybrid was found at his side, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Yuta looked with hostility at the pile of documents lying on the table and took his place next to Taeyong, without waiting for the elder to send him to bed.

"You are so stubborn. We'd have been sleeping a long time ago if you had asked me for help, Mr. Self-sufficient." The younger sulked glancing at papers.

With the help of his husband, for whom all these documents weren't a problem, the Korean finished in less than an hour. Lee put the documents into piles and wanted to thank his beloved when he was stopped by the captivating sight.

Yuta, leaning on his elbow, was sleeping in a sitting position. Taeyong, not wanting to wake him up, grabbed him under his knees and carried to the bedroom, placing his beautiful husband gently on the bed. He quickly changed into pajamas and a moment later, he was hugging the hybrid in his arms as they went to the land of dreams.


End file.
